New life
by NicoRobin57
Summary: My version of how I want that season 6 will go on. What happened after Pam, Tara, Nora, Jessica and Jason left Eric and Sookie? *sorry for the bad summary, but I hope you give it a chance*
1. Chapter 1

Ding.

The doors of the elevator opened and Pam, Tara, Nora, Jessica and Jason left him.

"We part and meet again outside. ", Nora whispered.

"Pam and I, we take the right corridor. ", Tara answered.

"We do? "

Pam looked skeptical.

"Yes we do. Let's go. "

Tara didn't wait for Pams answer. Nora smiled.

"I wonder, who of you, is really the maker. "

Pam gave her an angry look and then she followed Tara. Tara was in her element. She shot three, four, five security guards, while Pam just followed her.

"So what is your plan? You shot everyone who comes in your way? "

"What is your plan? To kill them with fashion talk? "

"Very funny. "

Tara turned around and smiled.

"I know. "

Suddenly another security guard appeared behind Pam.

"PAM! "

Tara grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the way. From the sudden action Pam fell on the ground. She lost the gun, which landed a few meters away. Then another guard appeared in front of Pam. Quickly she jumped and fell with the guard. While Pam fought with him, Tara shot the other guards, who appeared more and more.

"Pam! I could need a little help! "

"I work on it. ", Pam answered teeth-gnashing.

Finally she got the weapon of the guard and knocked him out. When she stood again, she shot him.

"Fuck! I got blood on my boots! "

Tara rolled her eyes.

"Really? That is your only problem?"

"That were great boots."

"And I still need help. So when you are over your shoes could you help me?"

Pam opened her mouth, but then more guards appeared and she closed him again.

"Let's go, Tara. We can't shot them all."

She fired twice against the guards and then she pulled Tara with her. They reached a door and closed her.

"There is a key. ", Tara said.

Pam turned the key, pulled him out and threw him away.

"Oops."

Tara smiled.

"Very clever. "

"Let us leave this fucking building. "

They run again, until Pam caught herself in wire.

"Pam! "

Tara stopped immediately.

"No! Leave! I will be outside in a few minutes. "

"But… "

"As your maker I command you to leave that fucking building without me. "

"Fuck you. "

After a few seconds Tara was outside, where Nora, Jessica and Jason waited.

"What took you so long? ", Nora asked.

"We… "

Tara began, but she got cut off from Eric, who arrived with Sookie.

"We have to go! "

Everybody turned around, except of Tara.

"Wait! We can't leave! "

Eric appeared suddenly in front of her.

"Give me just one good reason why we can't. "

Tara opened her mouth, but she was so afraid that she couldn't say a word.

"That is what I thought. ", Eric said.

Suddenly they heard a loud explosion and then flames came out of the broken windows.

"PAM! ", Tara yelled.

"WHAT?! ", Eric yelled, "Pam is still inside? "

Tara just nodded.

"Fuck! "

With vampire speed Eric ran back to the building, but Nora followed him and caught him before he got inside.

"Eric. You are insane to go back in there. "

"She is my progeny, Nora. "

"I don't allow you to kill yourself for a prostitute. "

Suddenly he grabbed her throat.

"At first I don't need your permission to save my progeny. Secondly when you call her again a prostitute, you will regret it. "

Then he was back inside. Nora shook her head, but then she followed him. Big stones lied on the ground. The smoke interfered the search from Eric and Nora.

"PAM! PAMELA! "

Eric walked deeper inside the building, when he saw a blood puddle on the ground. He stared at it a few minutes, but then he shook his head.

`No. Pam is not dead. She CANNOT be dead. She is here. I just have to find her. ´

"PAM! "

Suddenly he heard Noras voice.

"Eric! Eric, I found her. "

With vampire speed he ran to Nora. She was right. Pam lied unconscious on the ground. Her leg still stuck in the wire and on her forehead was blood. Probably a fallen stone hit her and she lost conscious. Quickly he kneeled beside her. Gently he pulled her blond hairs out of her face.

"Pamela. Please wake up! Pamela! "

Meanwhile Nora freed Pams leg from the wire.

"Pamela! "

Eric pulled her in his arms and stood up. Suddenly Pam opened her eyes. Confused she looked at her maker.

"Eric? "

Eric smiled relieved.

"It's ok. I bring you out of here. "

He and Nora ran as fast as they could. Behind them more stones fell down. Tara, Jessica, Sookie and Jason waited by Jasons Truck, when Eric, Pam and Nora arrived.

"Start the car! ", Eric yelled to Jason.

He jumped with Pam on the load area and Nora, Tara and Jessica followed him. Jason sat in the driver seat, while Sookie took the passenger seat. With high speed Jason drove the truck away from the destroyed building. Tara watched Pam, who sat on Erics lap and had laid her head against his chest. Her eyes were closed. Eric held her tight against him and his nose was buried in her blond hairs, while he has closed his eyes, too.

"What is with Bill? ", Jessica asked.

"He is not Bill anymore. ", Eric answered with closed eyes.

"And where are we going now? ", Tara wanted to know.

"We drive to our save house. And now shout up. All of you! "

This time he opened his eyes to give his sister an angry look, before he closed them again.

They drove an hour in silence, when Jason suddenly stopped. Eric opened his eyes.

"What are you doing? "

They stood on the street to Bon Temps. Jason came to them.

"I will not drive you to your save house. I take my sister and we drive back to our home. Far away from you bloodsuckers. "

"Jason! "

Sookie was now out, too.

"No! We did enough. Now we go home. "

"But… ", Sookie started, but Eric cut her off.

"It's fine. We walk the rest. "

He stood up, with Pam in his arms, and jumped from the load area. Nora and Tara followed him.

"Eric. You can't run the whole way. The sun is coming. "

"We ran fast. What is with you, Jessica? "

Jessica still sat on the load area.

"I … … … I believe … I stay with Sookie. "

"I'm fine with that. Let's go. ", Eric said and turned around.

"Eric… ", Sookie began, but then he was away and Nora and Tara with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here a new chapter for you. Enjoy it. **

**And if you like you can review it. I would love to get some. **

An hour later, they arrived at the safe house. Nora opened the door. Eric laid Pam gently on the couch.

"How is she? ", Tara asked.

"I'm fine. ", Pam murmured.

Eric laughed.

"You are far away from fine. "

"I'm just tired. That is all. "

"No wonder. The sun rises in an hour. We all should go to bed. ", Nora explained.

Eric kissed Pam on her forehead.

"If you wait a few minutes, then I will carry you upstairs. "

"No. "

Pam sat up.

"I can do this by myself. Do whatever you have to do. I go to bed. "

With this she stood up. Suddenly she screamed and fell to the ground. Eric caught her before this happened.

"What's wrong? ", Tara asked alarmed.

Eric laid Pam on the couch again. Nora walked to them and touched carefully Pams leg. Pam hissed and Nora pulled her hand away.

"I believe that her leg was broken and healed wrong. "

Carefully Eric opened Pams boots.

"NO! "

Pam pulled Eric away from her leg.

"Stay away from my leg! "

"Pam. You can't walk. We have to do something. "

"I can walk. Just give me time. "

"You can't. Now let me see it. "

He made a step, but Pam pulled him again away.

"I said no. "

Nora rolled her eyes and then she grabbed Pams hands.

"Do it. ", she told her brother.

Eric nodded and grabbed Pams leg. Carefully he tried to pull her shoe from her foot. Pam fought against Nora, but she had no chance. When Eric pulled the shoe away he gently touched her foot.

"You are right, Nora. It healed wrong. "

Sadly he looked at Pam.

"I'm sorry. We have to break it again. "

Tara was shocked.

"WHAT?! Is that a joke? "

"No, Tara. There is no way. If we don't she will always walk with pain. "

"I don't want that you do it. ", Pam whispered.

"I will not let you walk with pain. It will only hurt a little bit. "

"No! That is not true. It will hurt a lot. "

"Nora? "

"I hold her. "

"Good. "

"No! Not good! She shall let me go! "

But Eric ignored her. She tried to kick him with her healthy leg. Eric grabbed it.

"Tara. If you want to help her, you come to me and hold her other leg. "

Tara didn't thought about it twice. Immediately she stood beside Eric and held Pams healthy leg.  
"Tara! As your maker I command you to … "

She couldn't finish the sentence, because Eric took a scarf from the table and put it in her mouth.

"On three. ", he said to the other two, "One … "

Quickly he moved his hand and they heard how Pams bone broke again. Pam screamed loud and fought against Nora again.

"Didn't you say _on three_? Where did you left two and three? ", Nora asked, while she held Pam.

"Two, three. ", Eric answered.

He stood up.

"I take her. "

Nora let Pam go and Eric pulled her quickly in his arms. He removed the scarf and threw it on the table.

"It's over. "

"I hate you! "

Eric smiled.

"Yeah. That is ok. "

"When this is finish, then I can go to bed, because I'm tired. Good night. "

With those words Nora was away.

"You can go to bed, too, Tara. ", Eric said.

"But … "

"Pam will sleep with me. "

For a moment Tara thought about it to say something against it, but in the last second she decided to say nothing. She had Pam the last days, while Eric was away. She should give them this night together.

"Good night. "

Then she was away and Eric and Pam were alone.

"How do you feel? ", Eric whispered softly.

"As if someone has broken my foot. Oh wait, you did. ", she answered sarcastically.

Eric smiled.

"That sounds like my Pam. "

"Are you sure that I'm still your Pam? "

"You will always. Nothing and nobody can change that. "

He pulled her tighter.

"Did you hear that? "

Pam didn't answer. Quickly Eric grabbed her hairs and pulled her head back. His lips were only a few millimeters away from hers.

"I asked you, if you heard that? "

"Yes. I heard it. ", Pam hissed.

They looked at each other for a few seconds and then Eric sealed their lips. At first Pam was surprised, but then she kissed him back. Suddenly he broke the kiss. Before Pam could say anything, he pulled her completely in his arms and with vampire speed he ran in his room. Gently he laid Pam on his bed and started to kiss her again.

"You have no idea how much I missed you. ", Eric murmured between his kisses, "How much I missed THIS. "

He kissed her chin and wandered down to her neck. Although she didn't need air, Pam breathed heavily. Suddenly she pulled Erics head back to her and hold him there.

"How much you missed me? Do you have just an idea how much I missed you? Since the moment Sookie walked in our fucking life I had lost you. You always did everything whenever she needed you. You left me alone. At first I thought that I would lose you when you tricked Russell to save her. "

"Pam … "

"No! I'm not finished. After that you lost your fucking memory and I had to hide you at Sookies place and I can tell you that this wasn't easy. Do you know how hard it was to hear that you can't remember me? And that you didn't want to get your memories back? That you didn't want to remember me? It hurts. A lot, but I didn't said anything, because I still hoped that I would get you one day back. But when this day came, you had just eyes for Sookie. On this day you hurt me again, but it was nothing against your threat to kill me, because I had tried to save your life. In this night it was the first time that I thought about running away and to leave everything behind me. "

Eric was shocked.

"You wanted … "

"Yes. I wanted to leave and I'm sure that I would have did it, if I didn't decide to try to talk to you and I instead found Sookie, who convinced me to turn Tara. That night I decided to stay, even if you would kill me. "

"Why did you turned Tara? "

"I thought that you would forgive me, if you see that I helped her. But you didn't saw it. You vanished without a word and left me alone. "

"I'm sorry. But I had no choice. I got caught by the authority. "

"Yeah. I know that. You already told me that. But I didn't like it and then you vanished again, after you released me. "

Eric watched her with sad eyes.

"I didn't want to release you, but I had no choice. If I hadn't you would have follow me. Wouldn't you? "

Pam released his head and looked away. But now Eric grabbed her chin.

"No! I want an answer. Would you have followed me, if I hadn't release you? "

"You already know the answer. "

"Then you know that I had no choice. I needed to protect you. "

Pam closed her eyes.

"But you interrupt me. "

She opened her eyes.

"Did I? "

"Yes. "

And then he kissed her again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews. I hope you will read it onward, although season 6 started last Sunday.**

**This time it became shorter, but I try to write the next chapter longer. Reviews are always welcomed. Enjoy it. **

It wasn't a soft kiss. It was the kiss of two lovers, who hadn't kissed in years. Eric opened Pams corset with a quick movement. He stopped when he saw her full breasts.

"What? Did you forget them that quickly? ", Pam said sarcastically.

Eric smiled.

"No. "

Then he took one nipple in his mouth and caressed him with his tongue. With his other hand he massaged her other breast. Pam moaned. When he was finish with her nipple he kissed his way down. Before Pam could react he pulled her pants in one swift movement down. Suddenly Pam stood before him, but only on her healthy leg, and pulled his shirt over his head. Eric wanted to kiss her again, but Pam had other plans. Softly she kissed his chest. At first she licked over his right nipple and then over his left nipple. While she did that, her hands opened his belt. Then she quickly pulled them down, but she managed it to pull his boxers down, too. Now his member was directly in her face. But before she could touch it, Eric grabbed her hands and pulled her back up.

"Not that fast. "

"But you want it. ", she whispered with lust in her voice.

Eric grabbed her hair and pulled her face near to his, so that their lips almost met.

"Yes. But I decided when this will be. "

With those words he pressed his lips on hers again. Gently he laid her on the bed again. Pams hands wandered down again, but Eric quickly grabbed them and pulled them over her head.

"You can't listen. Can't you? "

Pam smiled wickedly.

"Like father, like daughter. "

"I always listen. "

Instead of an answer Pam kissed him again.

"I believe I have to punish you. "

Slowly his hand wandered down her stomach, between her legs. With a quick movement he pushed two fingers inside of her. Pam closed her eyes, while Eric pumped his fingers into her.

"Do you like that? "

Pam just nodded. Eric smiled. He felt how she tightened around his fingers. Suddenly he pulled his fingers out. Pam groaned at the lost and opened her eyes. Eric smiled wickedly.

"It will not be that easy. "

Frustrated Pam let her head fell back.

"You are a monster. "

"I know. "

Softly he took her right nipple in his mouth. Then he wandered to her left nipple. Pam moaned again. Slowly he kissed his way back down. He released her hands, but in the next movement he parted her legs and pushed his tongue into her. Pam gasped for air. It didn't take long until she tightened again. This time Eric didn't stopped, but Pam put her hand on his head and hold him in place to make sure that he wouldn't pull away. Eric licked his lips and then he bend over her again.

"How was that? "

Pam pulled his head down and kissed him again.

"Please. ", she whispered.

"What please? "

"I want to feel you. Please. "

"My pleasure. "

He positioned his member in front of her entrance.

"ERIC! "

Pam and Eric groaned.

"WHAT?! ", he answered.

"Stop fucking your progeny and came down. You should watch that. "

"I will be down in a few minutes. "

"You should watch it NOW! "

"Fuck you, Nora! "

"I wait downstairs. "

With those words she was away. Pam groaned.

"I hate her. Why can't I kill her? "

Eric smiled and gave her a short kiss, before he stood up.

"Because she is my sister. "

He took his jeans and put them on.

"Come on. Put something on. "

"She said that you should watch something. Not me. "

"Yes, but you will come with me. "

Pam sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, sorry, sorry. I know it took a while, but I had to do.**

**Enjoy it. **

**And thank you for the reviews. I loved them and I would love it to get more of them. J**

Eric pulled Pam downstairs. She wore just Erics shirt.

"I don't want to see her. I hate her and she hates me. "

"You two act like children. "

"Do you call me a child? ", Pam hissed.

"Are you finish? ", Nora asked annoyed, "Then please watch this. "

She pointed at the TV, which showed the governor.

"We want to make the citizens feel safe again. We want that the people don't fear the night, because vampires walk around. That is why we made a new tru blood. This is our last step to live in peace with vampires. But if we shall find out that vampires still feed on humans, we will kill them. We will not allow them to feed on us as if we are animals. From now on the humans are safe again! "

The people clapped. Nora turned the TV off.

"He knows that every vampire has to bite humans if tru blood is off. "

"He wants to kill us. ", Eric explained.

"What will we do? ", Pam asked.

"We have to be careful. We should try not to bite humans, if it isn't necessary. ", Nora said.

"So you don't want to do anything?"

The three turned around. Tara sat on the stairs and looked at Pam angry. She didn't like it to see, that she wore Erics shirt.

"Tara. "

"I don't understand you all. "

She stood up and then she was away.

"TARA! "

Pam followed her outside, but Eric was faster. He put his arm around Pams waist and pulled her against him.

"Don't. "

"But… "

"She will come back. "

"But… "

"Gave her time. "

Pam gave up. She knew that he was right. She allowed Eric to lead her back inside.

"She will find a place to hide. ", Eric explained.

Pam nodded.

"We should go to sleep. It's late. ", Nora said.

Together they walked upstairs. Pam laid herself on the bed. Eric closed the door and then he followed Pam. He laid his arm around her waist and pulled her tight against his chest.

"Try to sleep. Tara will be safe. ", he whispered in her ear.

She nodded and closed her eyes. It didn't take her long, until she was asleep.

When Pam awake, still Eric laid behind her.

"How did you sleep? ", Eric whispered softly.

Pam smiled.

"I thought you would be already with Nora. "

Slowly his hand wandered down her stomach. Before he reached her private parts, she pressed her tights together. Eric smiled. Softly he nipped at her ear.

"You know that you're not strong enough. "

He pushed his hand between her legs and then he stroke her clit with his thumb. A shiver ran through Pams body and she moaned softly. Eric opened his shirt, which Pam still wore. Then he closed his mouth around a nipple and caressed it with his tongue.

"No, Eric. We have to find Tara. ", she whispered.

"Hmm. "

Instead of stopping with his actions, he pushed two fingers inside of her.

"You're already wet, my dear. "

"Oh fuck. "

Pam turned on her back and pressed her lips against his. Hungrily Eric kissed her back.

"This time Nora will not… "

"What the fuck is that?! "

Pam groaned frustrated, while Eric buried his face in her neck.

"She already did. "

"I can't fucking believe it. ", Eric said, "That better be good. "

With that he stood up and put his jeans on. Pam put his shirt off and walked in her room to her closet. Eric followed with her with his eyes.

"You torture me. "

Pam looked at him and when she saw how his eyes wandered over her body, she smiled wickedly.

"Like what you see? "

Suddenly he stood behind her and kissed softly her neck.

"You have no idea. "

"Are you really that stupid?! "

Eric sighed.

"Let us go down. "

Quickly Pam pulled her jogging suit on and turned around. Eric looked at her with sad eyes.

"Come on, Viking. "

With that she walked pass him. Downstairs they found Nora and Tara, who were fighting.

"Tara! ", Pam said relieved.

"What is wrong? ", Eric asked.

"She bought the fucking new tru blood! "

"I thought you would be happy. Didn't you want to do nothing? I just try to do nothing. "

With that she grabbed a bottle, opened it and drank it. After a few seconds she spilled it out.

"Tara! ", Pam screamed.

She spilled more and more blood. Pam wanted to run to her progeny, but Eric held her. Nora grabbed another bottle and opened it.

"NORA! "

But Nora just smelled on it.

"It's poisoned. They put silver inside it. "

"We have to help her. ", Pam cried.

"You can't, Pam. She drank too much of it. ", Eric explained silent, "She will die. "

Suddenly Nora pulled something out of the box.

"What is that? ", Eric asked.

"It is a sender. The new tru blood is a trick. Either you die when you drink it or you die through the bullets of the humans. "

"We have to leave! NOW! "

He pulled Pam towards the stairs.

"Take just what you need. You have five minutes. "

"But… "

"GO! "

Five minutes later Pam had changed her clothes and had a bag with her things in it. She stopped at Taras body, but then Eric stood beside her.

"We have to go, Pam. "

"We can't just leave her here. We have to… "

"We have no time. We have to go now. "

He took her bag and then he grabbed her arm and led her outside to the car. Nora sat on the passenger seat and listen to the radio. Eric helped Pam inside, then he get into the driver seat and started the car.

"Where are we going? ", Nora asked.

"I have a plan. "

"Would you share your plan with us? "

"You will see, Nora. "


End file.
